The present invention relates to a pulse rate monitor and a movement rate monitor capable of being mounted on a portion of a human or biological body.
FIG. 11 is a functional block diagram for representing the construction of the conventional pulse wave detecting apparatus. The pulse wave detecting means 1101 detects the pulse wave signal, and outputs the detected pulse wave signal to the frequency analyzing means 1103. The action noise (i.e., movement) detecting means 1102 detects the action noise, or movement, signal and outputs the detected action noise signal to the frequency analyzing means 1103. The display means 1104 displays the frequency-analyzed result generated by the frequency analyzing means 1103. The control means 1105 controls the frequency analyzing means 1103 and the display means 1104.
The above-described pulse wave analyzing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 60-259239.
However, the conventional pulse rate monitor merely displays both the frequency analyzed result of the pulse wave sensor and the frequency analyzed result of the action noise sensor on the output display unit. As a result, either the pulse wave frequency, or the pulse rate are specified by the user while observing the respective result representations. Also, the signals are calculated in the same signal processing system with respect to the stationary condition and the action condition, and thus, the unnecessary signal processing unit is operated even under the stationary condition.